The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit which allows adjustment of characteristics in accordance with storage data of a nonvolatile memory element.
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, the consumed current and the response time has a relationship, as shown in FIG. 1. The consumed current must be increased to improve the response time. Specifically, the response time is shortened if charge/discharge operation of the capacitors of the integrated circuit is to be performed faster. The high-speed charge/discharge operation requires a large amount of current.
Various demands are presented by users who use different system configurations: one user may say that he wishes a high-speed semiconductor integrated circuit even if current consumption is increased; and the other user may say that he wishes a low-current consumption semiconductor integrated circuit even if the operating speed is slightly impaired. In order to satisfy these needs, the semiconductor manufacturers prepare various semiconductor integrated circuits having various current consumption and response time characteristics.
The manufacturers must expect and properly satisfy the needs in the market when they manufacture various types of semiconductor integrated circuits. If their estimation is not proper, some products will be oversupplied, and others are in short supply, resulting in inconvenience.